Johan Kristensen
the assassin. Basic information= Johan Erik Kristensen is a young assassin, trained and prepared for his career by his father since he was a boy. Born into a family of other notorious wanted assassins, killing has become second-nature to Johan, and he sees no problem with simply carrying out his job and missions. Because of this, he possesses no shred of empathy or sympathy for others, is incredibly stoic, and is rather unemotional all together; many have described him as sociopathic. He is Norwegian, and can speak Norwegian, English, Swedish, German, Spanish, Romanian, Russian and French. He needs to know the languages for when he's sent on missions, and picking up languages is easy for him. He is incredibly skilled with weaponry - he has to be. He's a natural with guns and bows and arrows and explosives and knives and hand-to-hand combat; the result of life-long training. He kills people based on what he's been told: if it's just a quick job, he'll shoot them from a distance and kill them instantly. If it's someone who deserves a painful death, he'll give them one. He is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= His birthday is the 8th September. He was born in the county of Sør-Trøndelag in Norway. He is male, with messy, dark brown hair and green eyes, and tanned skin. He stands at 6'4", and is muscular. He is ambidextrous. His phobia is trypanophobia, or fear of needles and injections. When he was younger he had every injection going to make sure he wouldn't get weak from illness, and now, it's the injections which make him feel ill. His patronus is an African wildcat. History Marius Kristensen had been sent out on yet another mission; this time, it was to kill a crazed potion dealer bathing in money who'd overstepped the line one too many times. It was going to be a quick job, since he wasn't alone - just take down the bodyguards after distracting them and shoot the dealer. Piece of cake. However, just like a plot from a film, Marius was ordered to rescue the daughter of the dealer, Henriette Falkanger. He did, and during the time she spent in the hideout, the two fell in love; they married a few years later. His father was a wizard, a Durmstrang drop-out who'd searched everywhere for a school who would take him in. He eventually found EESM, and graduated before he met Henriette, who was a muggle. Nine years and four children later, Johan Kristensen was born on a cold morning at five a.m. Like his other older brothers, he was going to be trained to be an assassin, and Marius could tell as soon as he clapped eyes on his new son that Johan was going to be skilled. And he wasn't wrong - by the age of six, Johan could shoot a bow and arrow accurately, and at seven, he was shooting guns. Johan never went to school - he was homeschooled by his parents and brothers. His mother, being extremely intelligent, taught him how to read and write and his basic spells, whilst his father and siblings taught him about weaponry and pressure points and the multiple ways to kill people with a piece of string or a newspaper. By the age of fifteen he was not only very smart, but exceptional with weapons and a natural aim. He began his missions when he turned sixteen, going out with his dad on the not-so-urgent errands and seeing how to keep quiet and take the target down with one hit. His dad taught him how to escape situations, hand-to-hand combat and the art of killing people cleanly and effectively. When he was seventeen, he was completing missions on his own, and he still is to this day. Personality Ruthless= It's no secret that Johan is the ruthless one of his family. Whilst his brothers still show compassion and refuse to do certain missions, he's no problem with killing people if they deserve it. He does have some morals - he won't kill children unless there's a good enough reason. Others, however, he's fine with. It's just another death. He doesn't volunteer to carry out missions, but he doesn't refuse - he just goes out and does it. His job doesn't bring him happiness, nor does it sadden or depress him. Sometimes, when the person he's killed is an absolute monster, or he's spent loads of time and effort tracking his target down, he'll feel some happiness once the job is done. It's nothing worth celebrating, though. It's another errand to run. |-| Sociopathic= Johan has been described as sociopathic his whole life. The definiton of a sociopath is "a person with a psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience", and Johan ticks all of those boxes. He is anti-social, and dislikes social situations like parties and crowds. He's charming when he wants to be, and stays calm in stressful situations. He's clever, and can read people quite easily. Lying is easy to him as well - people are too gullible nowadays. He doesn't agree with the accusations of him being a sociopath, though; he knows and has met real ones, and he doesn't think he's on that level yet. Give him time. |-| Loyal= Johan's loyalty is something which will never waver. Once he cares about someone - which rarely ever happens - he will go out of his way to protect them. He'd die for his brothers, and they are the only people he's ever saved from sticky situations. Sometimes he joins sides more for his own benefit than his want to help whoever's side he's on, but he will remain loyal, and if they earn his respect, he'll stay by their side until they win or die. Category:EESM Category:Characters RP History Relationships The Kentwell Family The Kristensens and the Kentwells have known each other for a while, especially Johan's father and Brenna. Johan doesn't really know the Kentwells very well, he doesn't consider them friends; they're more acquaintances. Celaena Sardothien Johan met the infamous Celaena Sardothien when they were both given the same target. She's tolerable, and undeniably skilled at her job. Gallery Johan5.jpg Johan4.jpg Johan2.png Johan.jpg Trivia *He is 21 years old. *He's pretty much an expert on mythical beings and magical animals. *He can look very innocent and sweet when he wants to, which he often uses to fool people. *He likes whiskey, and will rarely refuse a drink. *With the right people, he has a sense of humour. His brothers can make him laugh. *He isn't as emotionless with his family - they can make him smile. *He likes spending time with his brothers; sitting down with a pizza and a drink and watching the Quidditch is fun, he just doesn't do it often. He's too busy. *He's a great actor, and buildings façades is easy for him. *He is heterosexual and heteroromantic. *When he's bored, he's often solving Rubik's cubes. Category:Assassins Category:Wizard Category:Half-Blood Category:Male Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Norwegian Category:Born in Norway Category:September Birthday Category:Name Begins With "J"